A Second Chance
by bronxhoney77xxx
Summary: Clouds a first class SOLDIER that used to have all the girls thrown at his feet then he met Tifa, an unattainable tease. What if Cloud and Tifa met a diffrent way? Will there love get a second chance? cloudtifa and it does have sexual situations. Review
1. Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own ff7 so don't sue!   
  
A Second Chance: Chapter 1: Mine  
  
Yuffie took a deep breathe at the scene in front of her. Cloud was making out with non other than the famous slut Naomi. She knocked on the doorway  
  
and Naomi rushed to the door. Naomi had perfect body and long blonde hair. She was wearing a sad excuse for a mini skirt, and a tube top that was  
  
almost 5 sizes too small. "Honey, whatever you need from Cloud, I need it ten times worse." Cloud stepped up from behind and started trailing kisses  
  
down Naomi's neck. "Cloud, honey." He looked up. He saw Naomi pointing to the visitor at the door. "We're starting the attack on Nibelheim tonight."  
  
Tifa sat on the well mindlessly rocking back and forth. Her dark chocolate brown hair wisped around her "to-die-for" body. Her long dark lashes, and puppy brown eyes were a deadly combination, but with her thick pink lips, and perfect frame, every man silently groaned at the sight. She was wearing her customary fighting attire. 'Dammit.' She shivered as she tried to endure October's chill. The door to each house opened just then. 'Freaky.' She noticed her dad. "Papa?" Her eyes drifted down to the large gash in his stomach. Panic quickly consumed her body. She darted to her father's side but stopped a few yards short when a motorcycle gang of about 15 pulled around her and started circling her. 'Dammit! I'm trapped!' She heard a moan from behind her and immediately whipped her head and glared at him. "Gods, does she know what she's doing to me?" Everyone grunted in agreement and laughed insanely. Except one. He was a beautiful disaster. But his icy blue eyes wouldn't allow her to tear her gaze away.  
  
Cloud was losing his mind. He studied her features and couldn't help but stare. He could tell by her scent that she was a virgin. 'Not many gorgeous virgins anymore.' Cloud smirked to himself. This was all too easy. Since Cloud was 14 he had girls fall at his feet begging to be claimed. How does a virgin stand a chance? The gang suddenly speed up.  
  
Tifa was completely dumbfounded and slightly relieved when he averted his gaze and now was circling her at an incredible rate, along with the others. She looked at her crystal gloves. She picked out 10 of the shards of crystal off, and aimed 5 at a biker. She didn't miss. He died instantly. She could tell that the leader of the gang was furious from the fire within his eyes. "Bitch, you'll regret that!" he screamed and threw a long chain at Tifa. It circled around her waist. 'Oh shit, it's caught on my shirt!' And the worse happened. With a devilish smirk he pulled the chain and it went back to him along with Tifa's skirt, and the force hurled her backwards into another biker, who slashed at her back. Tifa took several ragged breaths to keep the tears of uncontrolled rage from coming on. 'No! No! You can't show these bastards you're weak! But seeing her own pool of blood, and on all fours on the ground just tying to not topple over was enough to admit defeat. Suddenly the roar of the bike's stopped. Tifa looked up at the leader through hazy eyes. He has an attractive young man, with a muscular frame and dressed in Turks attire. 'Reno.' He bent down to her level. Tifa stayed giving her death glare at him. Reno was never very patient with women and she was no exception. Reno forced his lips on hers. He grabbed her hair and pressed his frame against hers. She fell on her back from his weight. She could feel his hardness against her thigh. He groaned into her mouth. He went rigid when we heard Tifa's whimpers of protests, which aroused him more, feeling power over this mere slip of a girl.  
  
Cloud leaned against his bike and watched the scene. 'Reno. I bet its just for show to you isn't it.' Cloud spat. He couldn't deny the spurt of jealousy. Cloud couldn't explain it, but we wanted this girl. He wanted her badly. He stopped his train of thought. ' What the hell is she doing?' Apparently she now had Reno on the floor and was pressing herself as tight as humanly possible on him.  
  
'Ok Tifa One mishap then they might as well stick a fork in you, cause you're done.' For the time she ignored the excruciating pain on her back and looked at the task ahead. She was now pressed so close to Reno, no one knew what her hands were doing. Except Reno. She kissed him fiercely and with the remaining five crystals, she jerked them deep into Reno's stomach. "Son of a bitch!" He pushed Tifa off. One by one the scene registered in everyone's mind.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Cloud?" "Hmmm.. what is it Aeris?" "In the town, you'll find a girl named Tifa. Here's her photo. And make sure nothing happens to her, Rufus wants her for something, so basically get her and bring her to headquarters. "Fine."  
  
::End of flashback::  
  
'Tifa, this is the girl." Cloud hopped on his bike and speed towards Tifa. He scooped her up by the waist. "Let me go you bastard!" He grabbed tighter. "Dammit Cloud! The hell are you doing!?" Reno shouted. Before they made their getaway, Tifa caught Reno's eyes then smirked. Big mistake. "I'll punish her till it hurts." Reno whispered.  
  
"Cloud!" Cloud's lifelong friend, Zack, made his way up the stairs into the seaside mansion. He thought twice about ringing the doorbell, but didn't find it necessary. 'After his mission last night, he'll probably be out cold.'  
  
Cloud sat in the corner of his bedroom, watching Tifa's chest rise and fall. 'She's tough.' "Urkk!" Tifa suddenly jerked up, putting a feverish hand through her sweat damped hair, and the other around her bandaged wound. 'Someone helped me. But who would save me?' She clasped a hand over her mouth in recognition. She faced Cloud who was curiously watching each emotion that came and then fled her face. He got up and started walking towards the bed. He laid a gentle hand over her wound. Almost like a reflex, she slapped the hand back. Cloud instantly winced a little to his side, then realizing that's where his wound was, doubled over in pain. "No." He muffled. She noticed the blood one Cloud's hand, and saw more seeping out from his side from a previous wound from Reno. "Oh my gosh! I reopened your wound." She said tenderly then added on, "Here, lemme help you." She reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it at such an innocent act when she noticed him grinning. She must've burned 12 shades of red. "Look. I was doing you a favor so cooperate and let me take it off. "A favor? Are you sure?" Cloud pointed at Tifa's burning face. In embarrassment and frustration in his defiance, she pinned him on the bed, and was trying to take his shirt off for access to the wound. "Don't be so stubborn! Just please take your shirt off. I wont feel good unless I returned your fa." Silence plated the room. Cloud knew that she had sensed another presence in the room. She and Cloud sat back up. "My name's Zack." "Tifa" "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Cloud watched as he saw Zack give Tifa his once over and gave Cloud his DEFINITE seal of approval. Tifa fidgeted under being the object of everyone's gaze, and looked down to notice she still had no pants on. "Mind if I use your shower?" Cloud quirked an eyebrow at her random remark. "Sure, and take some clothes to change into." With that he tossed her a small package containing some clothes.  
  
After Zack heard the shower start, he continued tenting to Cloud's gash. "What the hell happened to you?" "Nothing. Listen. Can you take care of Ms. Lockhart for a while? I have to go to a conference.' "So Rufus is riding your ass again, huh? But as far as for 'Miss Lockhart', it'd be my pleasure."  
  
Tifa wiped the fogged mirror, and then opened the box. After slipping on her clothes, she looked at herself. She had on a short, black, cotton skirt, and a white sweatshirt. She also had on black knee high boots, and let her hair fall completely loose. 'I can see he must've picked out the skirt.' She fled back to Cloud's bedroom. Her eyes wondered searching for Cloud, but instead saw spiky ebony hair. "Where's." "Meeting." Zack rudely chirped in. "When will he be." "Be back? Right now it's jus' after midnight, so probably around 2-ish." She took a seat on a white couch adjacent from Zack. She closed her eyes and sighed. This guy was beginning to annoy her. She felt something on her lap. Zack's head was laid gently on her lap. He smiled sweetly at her. 'Cloud! You jerk! You could've left me with better company at least.' She then flashed him a innocent smile.  
  
::Shinra Headquarters::  
  
"She's at my place right now." Rufus nodded. "We'll move her here later, but for now, I trust you could pull out information on a guy named 'Barret Wallace' from her. By all means I want the information. I wouldn't give a shit if you want to result to torture." Cloud stood showing no emotion, just coolly listening to Rufus as he explained the situation. "You may go now. Oh, one more thing Cloud. You don't have to hold it in if you want her that badly." Rufus smirked coldly. He could tell by how Cloud defended Tifa the whole meeting that he had something for her. But he had something in mind for Tifa too.  
  
Tifa listened attentively as Zack asked her a thousand questions about what women want. "I mean, how big does it have to be?" Zack asked with a serious tone that almost made Tifa lose her prized poker face. 'Oh gosh! HEHEHEHEHE!' They were having a good "clean" time (much to Zack's protests) that they failed to notice Cloud's motorcycle pulling up. Cloud walked coolly through the door. He then averted his eyes from Zack and gave his infamous sexy gaze to Tifa. Then cooled it down. He looked at Zack. "Gotcha." With that he gave Tifa a kiss on the cheek and left. Once the door was closed, with inhumanly speed Cloud was behind Tifa. She let out a gasp but felt two masculine arms wrap around her before she could do anything else. He nuzzled into her neck. He nibbled on Tifa's ear before he whispered in to it, "whose Barret. You can tell me Ms. Lockhart." Tifa couldn't muffle a sound. She stood in shock at the strange mood shift. Cloud pressed his shaft against her thigh, hoping to make her submit to his every request. Since joining Shinra, he knew the dangerous art of seduction. "Barret, Tifa. I know you know him." Cloud mentally slapped himself for letting his voice come out so ragged like that. Upon hearing Barret's name, Cloud's plan was ruined. She got a hold of herself again after hearing her dear friends name. She'd be damned if he thought she'd let out that easily. The tables were about to turn. Tifa slowly slid one of her hands across Cloud's stomach, tracing each outline of his muscles. She could almost sense his eyes grow wide. 'Time to go for the kill.' She reached down and gently grabbed his manhood, Her fingers teasingly played down it. She circled her index finger on the tip of his erection then she did one pump then let it go after feeling him give into the feeling. Cloud wanted to scream but knew better of it. Still in shock of the just passed events, his body was helpless to protest as she slid out of his grasp. He couldn't say anything because he was using all of his strength to suppress a groan. 'She's good. Lets just see how long she lasts in the game.' Tifa turned and smiled just before going into the bathroom. Cloud blushed when he realized what she was smiling about. He blushed deeper at t how obvious his rock hard erection must've looked.  
  
AN: dat was my first fanfic. T_T im so proud! No flaming cause that jus hurtz my feelings. Lol! Ok constructive criticism allowed and the more you review, the faster I work. ::wink, wink.:: and also if you have any opinions about what should happen next, ill be glad to try and add your scenes to the story! Keep reading on and REVIEW! 


	2. His Circumstances

A Second Chance: His Circumstances  
  
'' = their thoughts  
  
Cloud took a long cold shower to ward of the effects Tifa had on him. He stepped out, and took a look at himself. His body was still slightly shivering from her touch. He toweled of his hair, and then took one more glance at himself. 'I can't believe I let her slide one on me. Sure she's fucking hot, but I always get my way.' Cloud turned off the light, and went back to his bedroom. He placed Tifa in a guest room across the hall, so he could get some privacy. He flicked on his cell phone, and it started ringing. "Rufus? Look man, she definitely knows the guy, but she's trying to hide the information." Cloud stated in an emotionless tone. "What? You mean she resisted you, don't you?" Rufus chuckled at the obvious annoyance Cloud had on not getting the girl to fall on her knees for him. "Anyway, it appears that AVALANCHE is on their way to 'rescue' Tifa. If they get her, Cloud, before I do, I'll make sure I'll kill you without hesitation, even if you are my brother. You got 15 days to head to Shinra Inc. campgrounds in the Wutai forest with the girl. You're to travel on foot so no one will hear you coming." Rufus hung up the phone.  
  
Tifa plopped on the bed. She had no idea what was going on. Until now she realized that she willingly went with Cloud and didn't even question what his intentions were. She knew he must be in some type of dirty work since he worked with Shinra, and what they had done to her hometown. Her father. Tifa's eyes filled up with tears. 'Is Papa alive? What happened to him! How could I have been so stupid and played house for this long with Cloud without even thinking! Will he kill me if I try and run? How could he even try to think about playing me like those other bimbos he must've slept with?' She could tell he was a total playboy with a huge ego by how he had tried to seduce the answer out of her. Tifa suddenly felt tears of anger this time spill down her cheeks. She got off the bed and ran to the bathroom, and rinsed her face. The last thing she needed was to let Cloud think he already broke her down. She quietly jogged over to Cloud's room. The door was open. Without thinking she stepped into his room, coming eye to eye with a pissed off looking Cloud. She carefully ran a couple sentences in her head trying to think of a way to ask him without making a huge scene. "Yes." Cloud asked in an irritated voice. "2 days ago when you did the assault on Nibelheim, what happened to my father?" Cloud seemed to think a moment, then decided to take advantage of her feelings. He got up and walked over to Tifa, putting a hand on her shoulder, and forced her chin up so he looked into her eyes, trying to trace her emotions. Then stated, " If I have your complete surrender, then he's fine. But if you chose to complicate things for me, then we'll just let him die." Tifa stared in total shock of how heartless he could be. She couldn't stand to look at him. She turned her head away and let a few tears trickle once more. "Bastard." She mumbled. Cloud seemed to be enjoying this. "Thank you, Meet me in front of the house, k?" He then flashed her a cocky smile, happy with his obvious payback. Then walked out of the room. Once he was out of the room, she raced to her room. She put one her normal fighting attire, and tied her hair in a ponytail. She ran around the house in lightning speed trying to find a phone. She ended up in the kitchen with a phone hanging off the hook. She picked it up and tried to dial, but then she noticed two voices speaking on it already. She was afraid to even breathe. "Cloud, you said what? Hahahaha! Didn't know you could be so cruel. Her dad is in the hospital, and don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Said a female voice. Tifa recognized it as Scarlet. She saw her on TV before whenever President Rufus was making campaign promises on how Shinra Inc will always be there for you, and promised a better, safer world for all. She shook her head in disgust. Cloud was always there on TV too as head of Shinra military, talking about how the Shinra soldiers will protect everyone in their homes. 'Bullshit.' She hung up the phone and realized Cloud wasn't lying. She ran out to the front of the house. Cloud was leaning on his motorcycle. She took a deep breath at how disgraceful she would have to look in a minute. 'Here goes nothing.' She walked straight up to Cloud with only a half inch between their faces. "Let my father go. I promise my loyalty to you." Tifa looked up into Cloud's eyes, with fire burning in her own. The wind blew and he couldn't help but take a few good looks at her arse. He unconsciously captured one strand of her hair that fell lose from her ponytail and glided his fingers down it. It felt like black silk, and had the smell of lavender. Her eyes were so sexy when she got all worked up. He flicked open his cell phone and started dialing. "Scarlet? Rufus ordered you to let Mr. Lockhart go. I hope he's not in there still." Cloud could make out the faint sound of Scarlet scuffling around, then she hesitantly replied, "Of course not Cloud honey!" Cloud hung up. He turned to Tifa. 'What a good little actress you are Tifa.' "Your whole family is infamous for rebelling against Shinra. Rufus was supposed to deal with him, but now next time we see him, you'll be the one expected to fill those shoes." "Fine." Cloud looked down at his watch. 'Midnight.' He turned to Tifa. "Get up." She blinked. Cloud sighed in annoyance, then just turned around and started walking in the forest. She took a good look. The trail they were supposedly going to hike on was a plain dirt road, going up a huge mountain, with forest all around the path. She followed.  
  
AN: This chapter was mainly about explaining things, but the action starts next chapter! This story has a lot of twists in it, so follow along! *Review* Maybe a little lime or lemon wit Cloud and Tifa later? What do you think? *Review* Next Chapter: Her Circumstances. 


	3. Her Circumstances

A Second Chance: Chapter 3:  
  
They had been jogging since they left Cloud's house. The forest was humid and sticky. She felt so dizzy and tense. For the last godforsaken hours of jogging  
  
through the woods, a thick blanket of silence hung over them, making her uneasier by the second. She glared at the back of the man in front of her hoping he'd  
  
suggest a break or at least slow down! "Ahhh!" Tifa fell into the dusty road. She looked back at her feet, and realized that she stumbled on a rock. 'A stupid rock.'  
  
Tifa looked to Cloud. He was still walking merrily along and either failed to notice that she was down, or chose to ignore it. With the rock in hand, she quickly got  
  
up and dusted herself off. She seriously considered chucking it at his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud noticed that Tifa at some point fell, and for a moment, had the urge to help her up, and offer her a break. For a moment. Instead he slowed down. He stole a  
  
glance at her from the corner of his eyes. The weather made her already tight clothes stick to her body, and her long hair curled along her body, damp from the  
  
heat. If she knew what things ran through his head at that time, she would have blushed 100 shades of red. He brushed the thought aside as he saw her get up.  
  
Judging from the way she was looking from the rock to his head, he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"That wouldn't come close to being the smartest mover tight now. Teef."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tifa shot back to reality. She shivered as he stated her name mockingly. She dropped the rock.  
  
After a couple of hours slipping into the forest, popping back behind him, and going through it again, she realized she had no clue what she was doing. She couldn't  
  
Be free. Tifa decided to open the lines of communication. "Where are we going?" Tifa asked looking at the ground. When she noticed he didn't answer, and wasn't  
  
going to, she tried again. She wanted to get under his skin. "You like your job in Shinra? You know, destroying peoples lives and all." She smiled.  
  
'Damn she's annoying.' Cloud clenched his fists.  
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
"Are you suddenly death or something!" Tifa crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
'Cloud, answer her. Maybe she'll go away.'  
  
"No."  
  
Tifa turned her attention to him. 'Wow.'  
  
"No ::clears throat:: what?"  
  
"No. I'm not death." 'Now shut the fuck up before I rape you.'  
  
".." Too scared to speak.  
  
The night was slowly coming to and end, and Tifa was seriously going to keel over. Suddenly she saw a camp up ahead on an opened field. Tifa stared intently at it.  
  
It looked like they were preparing for something. Cloud stopped and turned to her, and she returned the stare.  
  
"Your sleeping quarters will be set after dinner." Tifa looked around expressionless.  
  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
  
Cloud was a little surprised, but in a sense, he just wanted to say, 'Just tell me how you want to be fucked.'  
  
"Cloud!" A girl with long brown tied in a braid, with a pick dress on, and sparkling green eyes, came from behind Cloud, and hugged his waist.  
  
"Aeris!" he smiled.  
  
A couple of super model type girls, came around Cloud, giggling and shit.  
  
Aeris walked over to Tifa, and was met with confused eyes. Aeris leaned over and whispered, "Better hang around me. The men here might mistake you to be a  
  
hooker." Tifa nodded and looked back at the girls. "Rufus always sent them after he has his share of fun." One beautiful girl pushed through the girls. She hooked  
  
her arms around Cloud's waist, and her hand snaked their way up. She nibbled on Cloud's earring, and whispered, "Let's get outta here." She looked at Tifa and  
  
smiled. She would make sure Tifa understood her boundaries with Cloud. She lightly chuckled as she felt Cloud drift away towards his tent. And drift away from  
  
Tifa. 'Rejection.' It just wouldn't leave her alone. 'What the hell.' She shoke her head. Aeris, noticing the glum expression on her face, grabbed her hand, and began  
  
walking towards camp, putting a genuinely smile on her face to comfort Tifa. After a few minutes of walking with uncomfortable silence, curiosity took over Tifa.  
  
"What's going on!" Aeris stopped and quirked her eyebrow. "So I guess you really are Tifa." Aeris sighed, and took tifa into her tent. They sat on the rug,  
  
which was lit with a tall bright lamp. "Nobody honestly knows why you're here. But it has something to do with your past, and you lineage. And Rufus."  
  
"What's Rufus like? I get the feeling sooner or later we'll cross paths."  
  
"He seems to be infatuated by you. So I really don't think he'll kill you. Rumor has it that he'll be coming tomorrow. To see you." Tifa's heart was beating so fast.  
  
She felt rage, and anxiety. 'Father. My life. Everything was ruined by him.'  
  
"Hey! I'm starved, come on!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud sat by the campfire with Naomi. Normally by now they would be in his room having sex or something. But when he tried, he thought of how much better  
  
brown hair would be then blonde, how Naomi's blue eyes couldn't compete with ruby, wine colored eyes.  
  
And while so many things were uncertain, we knew one thing.  
  
'I want Tifa.'  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long to write, but im still debating whether or not the next chapter should have a lemon. REVIEW and tell me if you think it should have one! Thanks 4 checkin this one out. The stories a little slow now, but hold on! 


	4. But I Thought

A Second Chance: Chapter 4  
  
But I Thought.  
  
~*~  
  
'Then you promise me, that you'll come save me when I'm in trouble.'  
  
'Tifa.' ~*~  
  
Cloud stirred around in bed then finally woke up. 'That was a new one.' Cloud took Naomi's arm off his chest and sat up with his face covered in his hands. Each  
  
day since he met Tifa he'd have dreams seeming to call out to him. But something inside his heart would always tell him to restrain from going to the third degree  
  
with those dreams, thoughts, whatever they were.  
  
He got up from bed, and left the tent. There was this missing part about him that he couldn't understand. And he didn't really want to.  
  
He was thinking Tifa thought the same. For some reason, he knew Tifa was thinking the same thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Tifa tossed around in bed. She could fell her stomach splitting. Tifa looked around through hazy eyes. 'Father didn't die that way. That's not how it happened!"  
  
Her thoughts kept lingering to Cloud. 'He promised', 'Uh,' she coughed blood out as new hot tears fell down her cheeks. She woke up like that, from the  
  
devastatingly realistic dream. She was clutching her stomach, even though the pain was gone, she had this fear that her arms wrapped around it were the only thing  
  
from keeping her stomach together.  
  
But the tears wouldn't stop. 'It's the wrong time, it's too late!' She kept screaming that in her head. She sat up and left the tent. At first she shielded her eyes in  
  
an attempt to cover up her tears. When she got out she realized it was drizzling. She let her hands drop to her side and let a cool breeze rub past her. She let the  
  
rain cover her tears. She heard hesitant footsteps come near her. She suddenly felt two strong arms encircle her from behind. This time it didn't feel like he was  
  
trying to get her to sleep with him, if anything it felt gentle. Like he understood and was trying to comfort her. But how could he understand. She let the words drift  
  
back to her head. 'He loved you as a girl, and you love him as a man.'  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud saw Tifa leave her tent. And he wanted to know what she was thinking. He had to know if she felt or even thought of him that way. For a second he thought  
  
he saw tears coming out of her eyes. Then rain came over them and covered them up trying to act like nothing but a hallucination. He walked over to her and  
  
carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. When he felt her finally loosen up, he sighed. He rested his head on her hair and just relaxed against the feeling of how  
  
soft her hair felt against his skin. Almost all the girls he dated dyed their hairs a million times leaving it coarse to touch. This was the only time he felt such soft hair.  
  
Besides, Naomi's. Cloud suddenly felt like his eyes were burning. He wanted Tifa to be the answer to his emptiness. If she turned him down one more time. 'No  
  
Cloud she never turned you down. That was your dream. It has nothing to do with what's happening now.'  
  
~*~  
  
He wanted to kiss her. And he wanted to know if she'd kiss him back. He let his lips brush lightly against Tifa's. Tifa felt her heart skip a beat. She kept looking  
  
around, anything to distract her from looking into his green eyes. "But I-I don't know h-how to." Cloud smiled against her lips. She hesitantly looked into his eyes,  
  
and noticed that he'd been crying. He looked into her eyes and noticed the concern. He smiled at her. Tifa felt like an idiot. She just stood there like a stone. 'Do I  
  
make the first move, or is he, or.' His tongue outlined her lips, trying to get her to open them. She felt his hot tongue on her lips and shivered. Her mouth parted  
  
slightly as a reflex. That was all Cloud needed. She felt him explore her mouth; she felt his tongue against hers. She felt tears slid. 'He can't love me.'  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud himself was having problems. Cloud was starting to heat up. He normally was so ego driven that he didn't care about the other girls, so he'd be able to take  
  
them on anywhere, anytime. But he just savored every second with Tifa, trying to make one second last forever. 'But what the hell does Rufus want with her?'  
  
Cloud broke the kiss and carefully looked back to his tent. He could see Naomi moving around in there. 'I guess she decided to finally get up.' Tifa looked up at  
  
Cloud and followed his line of vision. She backed away from Cloud with hurt written all over her. 'He loved you as a girl, and you love him as a man. History  
  
repeats itself, Tifa.' The rain stopped and it was now apparent that Tifa had been crying, and Cloud wanted to hit himself for not realizing. Tifa felt her eyes  
  
burning. She turned and walked away back to her tent, leaving Cloud regretting that he yet again managed to involve Naomi. 'Cloud, you're a fucking idiot.'  
  
~*~  
  
Tifa threw open the tent door. She looked around. 'Thank god Aeris isn't here.' She plopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.  
  
'Did you honestly think he fallen for you? That he's having these psychotic dreams like you? Maybe if I dyed my hair blonde and called  
  
myself Naomi.' She dried her eyes. The last thing she needed was for Aeris to drain her for answers.  
  
~*~  
  
When Cloud walked in, Naomi was already completely dressed. He sat on the bed and watched her. "Where you going?" Naomi turned and looked at him with  
  
mischievous eyes. "Doing a favor for Rufus." With that she left. Cloud rolled his eyes and decided to get some shuteye before Rufus came and harassed him to  
  
death.  
  
~*~  
  
She found Tifa and Aeris on a log eating. She noticed Tifa's melancholy expression and smirked. 'Ah, poor Cloud hurt her feelings.' She faked a pout and laughed.  
  
She remembered when she woke up in the morning and saw Cloud get out of bed and left the tent. She looked out and saw Tifa outside with him. It didn't take a  
  
genius to guess what happened next. So she sat back in bed and pretended she was sleeping the whole time. At first she felt jealous, but she'd show Tifa her place  
  
some enough. She came up and sat next to Tifa. "Hey. Aeris, can you be a doll and get my some of that," Naomi said pointing to a food. Aeris gave her a dirty  
  
look, then remembered she was Cloud's girlfriend, and Cloud was the head of the Shinra military. She forced a cheery face to Naomi, and then gladly left. Tifa was  
  
already side glancing Naomi. "So.you probably already know who's coming to see you this afternoon. You must be so excited that such a high class man is  
  
actually showing interest in a slums girl like you." Tifa looked up from her food, and stared blankly ahead. "Interest as in what." Naomi laughed. She handed Tifa a  
  
packet. "Have Aeris help you in that." She then whispered in Tifa's ears, "He's quite taken with you. He's been watching your family for quite some time now.  
  
Don't worry, when he comes and pops the question, just lie down, spread your legs, and act like you're having fun." Tifa looked at her. "You're a slut you know  
  
that." Naomi glared at her. She held up a hand and showed Tifa an impressive rock on her finger. "I was Cloud's first, and I'll be his last. You see, there are  
  
promises already made." With that she left.  
  
~*~  
  
Aeris lay sitting on the rug back in the tent, while Tifa was getting dressed with the contents in the packet. 'I knew Cloud must've slept with her but.' The instant Naomi said that to her, it felt like a direct slap to her face.  
  
"You can turn around now." Aeris looked back at her friend and gaped. Tifa was wearing a tight dress that blended in with her skin color, so it looked like she was  
  
wearing nothing. Her neckline was low, and showed quite a lot of cleavage. The back of the dress stopped right above her arse. She had the perfect shoes to match  
  
he outfit. Her hair was let out of the ponytail, and she wore some makeup from her already natural beauty. Aeris stared at her friend in pure envy. "Rufus, you so  
  
outdone yourself." Aeris got up and walked over to Tifa and handed her, her emerald tear drop earrings. "Thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud stood outside with Naomi wrapped on his arm, and about 1,000 SOLDIERS trailing behind him, awaiting his brother's visit. Tifa followed behind Aeris, and  
  
took her spot next to Cloud. Tifa looked ahead. There was a black limo coming there way, with the Shinra logo all over it. Tifa spit on the ground. "Damn  
  
bastards." Cloud smiled and wondered if she knew she was talking aloud. Cloud tried not looking down Tifa's shirt, but hey you only live one life. He heard  
  
snickering and looked behind. Some of the SOLDIERS were thinking the same thing. The limo came to a stop. Scarlet was first to get out. She opened the limo  
  
door for Rufus. Tifa stood on tiptoes to get a better look of Rufus. He was about 6'0'' and was wearing his usual white jacket uniform. He must've had about 10  
  
bodyguards surrounding him. Rufus smiled and waved to Naomi. Naomi smiled and waved back giggling. He walked forward to them. "You never lost it, have you?  
  
Naomi." He said and winked at her. She responded with playful eyes. "Cloud." He simply stated to him. He then turned and looked at Tifa. 'So, the rumors are  
  
true about her.' 


	5. Hiding

A Second Chance: No more lies  
  
Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but in case u haven't noticed, im winging the story with no plot in my mind whatsoever!  
  
~*~  
  
"I hope to see more of you." Rufus gave a polite chuckle and a chaste kiss on her hand, attempting to drawl a blush, to which he graciously received. Tifa was bubbling with nervousness as she stared the devil in the eyes. It was amazing that eyes so emotionless could exist. Tifa bowed her head and Rufus nodded and walked on, biting her check to keep from blurting anything out.  
  
Rufus stepped in front of Cloud. They shook hands roughly never once taking their ice blue eyes off each other. Rufus then turned to leave. Without turning around he motioned for Cloud to follow. Cloud looked as if he was deep in thought, a conflict raging within his cerulean eyes. And began to walk.  
  
~*~  
  
Tifa was escorted into Cloud's tent by one of Rufus's guards. It had long begun to rain outside, and she was getting hesitant whether or not Cloud would return. Naomi was staying in Rufus's tent, and Tifa was left in the dark and realization finally began to sink in again. She was here alone as punishment for her dad's crimes. Not to, to.She curled into a ball and hugged a pillow close to her chest. She inhaled deeply thoroughly enjoying how it smelt of Cloud's masculine but gentle smell. She trailed a finger down the side of the pillow. She closed her eyes and relished in the thought of how his hot skin would feel against hers. Her hand trailing down his muscles as they contracted with each feathery touch. A flash of lightning allotted the sky and like a rush of cold water she snapped back to reality. She lazily opened her hazy eyes not wanting the images of Cloud to go away. But there stood Cloud.  
  
His hair was matted with the rain, and his clothes stuck dangerously close to his body. His eyes held dangerous lust but with a tinge of sadness showing shamefully through. She felt her heart skip a beat and for a second panicked a little. She let out a painful smile.  
  
'How many times have you smiled for the sake of others not yourself.' Cloud used his inhuman speed and pinned Tifa to the ground.  
  
'The crater, Sephiroth, Aeris. Tifa.'  
  
He remembered. Except his time he wouldn't let her get away. He finally gained some guts to do things that went unsaid and undone tonight. He knew Tifa had the answers.  
  
"I spent three days having their fantasies." He hissed in her ears. She stared at him with wide frightened eyes. "But I've been informed you've been having them all you life." She could almost see his eyes change from lustful cerulean to dangerous sharp green eyes. She made a move to sit back up. Cloud pinned down Tifa's wrist harder, and held her down with his body weight.  
  
'He doesn't know!' Tifa bit back tears.  
  
"You're hurting me!" She yelled angrily. What right did he have to prance into her life? She spent 10 years getting over him; she didn't need him to stir up feelings from the past. A past she didn't even want to be apart of. Cloud loosened his grip but still held her firm so she couldn't move.  
  
"Who are you to me." Tifa froze. His icy words bit through her hearts. She tried to hide any emotions her eyes might give off.  
  
'You should know you ass.'  
  
"Let go of me." Cloud looked taken aback for a second when he noticed the change in her usual spunky mask.  
  
"Hey Cloud?" Naomi's honey voice drifted in the room, and eyed them in their current awkward situation. Leave it to Rufus to come in and break the tension.  
  
"You know, it usually works better with the clothes off." Rufus smirked. Tifa felt her cheeks go hot. Cloud rolled over off Tifa and stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Whatever." He waved it off. Naomi glared at Tifa.  
  
"Anyway, Aeris decided to give her tent up to me and will be staying with a SOLDIER she knew for awhile so she'll be alright. Naomi and me have some catching up to do so that leaves you to sharing Cloud's tent. That alright?" Tifa was staring off to a corner her expression blank. Cloud shrugged.  
  
"G'night." Rufus winked at Tifa and left the tent with a weary eyed Naomi. There was only one bed since Cloud and Naomi slept together. Cloud walked over to the bed and took a pillow and a spare blanket from the bed and laid them one the floor. He went to a chest in front of the bed and took out fresh pillows and blankets. Without making eye contact he said. "You can sleep on the bed."  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" Tifa felt slightly guilty at the fact that she was the one being a nuisance in his life  
  
"Do u wanna sleep with me?" Cloud asked with a smirk.  
  
'What did you expect him to say?'  
  
Looking at the fuming Tifa, he grinned.  
  
"Besides, I saw the way you were drooling all over my pillow." Getting the point and feeling embarrassed mid you, she climbed into bed, making sure that she didn't look like she was enjoying the safety she felt whenever she was around her Cloud. I mean Cloud.  
  
Cloud feeling something sticky all over his body, remembered the fact that he was soaking wet. He went to the chest and took out a boxer. Then he gently shrugged off his Shinra uniform so that only his boxers clung onto his well-toned body was left. Tifa heard some rustling and opened her eyes.  
  
'Wait, he's not seriously gonna! Yep, he would.'  
  
Cloud looked over his shoulder and noticed a slightly dazed Tifa staring at him. "What? Do you want me to do a little dance while I take off my clothes?"  
  
Tifa rubbed her eyes dramatically then yawned and fell back into the pillows. He loved getting her into these awkward situations. When she saw the lights blow out, she dug herself out from under the covers and resurfaced. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She listened to Cloud's steady breathing. Maybe he fell asleep already. But then she remembered something didn't make sense.  
  
"Why would he let his fiancé stay in his brothers room?" she contemplated, unacknowledged that she whispered it aloud. She mentally slapped herself, rolled over and with one last sigh closed her eyes.  
  
Cloud lifted one eye open. Then he looked through the thin walls of the tent and he saw shadows of leaves blow across the silhouette of the tent.  
  
'Why don't I really not care anymore?' He turned to look up onto the bed, only to be greeted with Tifa's back.  
  
'Does she really have no feelings for me? I love Naomi. She was all I had, and she stuck by me. At least Tifa's not in Rufus's tent.' Cloud added gingerly.  
  
'WHT! Why do I care if Tifa and Rufus hooked up. Naomi is perfect for me. She's beautiful and stuck by me through thick and thin and nothings going to change that.' Cloud closed his eyes in frustration and let sleep overcome him. He knew no matter how much he tried to convince himself; the more he wanted to break the wedding off. ~*~ Fourteen-year-old Cloud turned his back to all the snickering. He didn't need this right now. Even thought the Midgar city streets were below freezing, he couldn't help but feel his checks grow red with remembrance at what the other SOLDIERS commented on earlier. "Ya, Cynthia's great." Kevin finished. He looked at Cloud. "Hey Cloud! What do you think?" All the boys turned to look at Cloud. They looked at one another and laughed beneath their breaths, only to encourage Kevin more. "What? You don't wanna answer me, or are you hiding something?" Reno started to join in on this. "Cut it out Kevin. You know Cloud's not like that. I think men are more his style." Cloud looked up from the stale bread he was eating that the SOLDIERS would get every morning for breakfast. "Like his old man would waste time getting him a hoe. I mean, why do you think he gave Rufus the high life and left Cloud out in the slums?" Cloud got up and was about to start something when he looked at Aerith. She just entered the room and apparently heard what was going on because she had a scowl on her face. She turned and put on a smile for Cloud. Cloud looked away feeling ashamed that she had heard that he was 14 and still hadn't gotten laid. 'She must rather have an older guy with more expierence.' Cloud sourly thought as he got up to go outside. As he was about to leave he felt a delicate but comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at a smiling Aerith. "Don't forget your coat!" she said to him grinning. He coughed to cover up his blush and quickly grabbed the coat and slammed the door, later chasting himself that she must think that he now holds a grudge against her or something.  
  
He closed his eyes and began walking a little faster. He suddenly ran into something soft. "Sorry." He said out under his breath. He bent down to help the thing he'd bumped into. "It's alright!" His eyes widened as he saw her. She was one of the most astonishing girl/women he's ever seen. He quickly let that pass." You know, it's pretty dangerous for a girl to be out on the streets alone. She looked around pretending to be confused. "Who me? I can take care of myself." She smiled. But it is cold. You mind if I follow you?" Cloud's heart began to thump in his chest. 'Does she mean follow me home?' She waved a hand in front of his face. Cloud smiled. Little did he know that tonight would be the turning point that he became one of the world's most renowned playboy. ~*~ Cloud awoke with something blinding in his eyes. Cloud tried to shake off the feeling of disorientation. He looked up and saw Rufus grabbing a struggling Tifa. His eyes burned green.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~* ~ A/N: I know this chappie probably sucks and all and I apologive! I just thought it was WELL overdue for an update. And if you guys read my profile, it will tell you what's going on with the late updates and all. Right now the story is rated PG-13 but later on the ratings will change. Im thinking there's gonna be some citrus in the future. I wanna thank the following people for getting me off my ass and making me start writing! Black Chiney: ^^ thx, after I got ur review I felt dat maybe this story is worth continuing! Leanne: @.@ although I like writing I don't really like editing but, ill take ur advice to heart. And thx for making me feel like I like my story! curioustear: wow! ^.^ I was looking over my reviews list (yah im dat shallow) and I think ur review made me feel good! Thank u! Blackknight009: I wanna say thx to u for reviewing my story, and sharing some pity for me! Malz2 thx! I guess I picked up dat little trait from my friend nick, but this story don't have much, if any. Sry! Sable8: for awhile I really thought of discontinueing this story, but the reviews helped me realize, ppl are reading this! jade destiny: ummm.ya. It looks like I did make you wait. A lot. T_T im sorry! ^.^ BabyBlue736: thx for dat little imput dat I messed wit clouds eyes, but blue or green their hot! So this way, we see both. Green=angry Verdanii: sorry theres not much pervy things going on now @.@ or is there.but I wanna say thx to u cause I noticed you reviewed on a couple of my chappies giving me more imputs on each. Thx!  
  
Ok, im sorry I don't have time to thank all of you, but jus know dat every review counts so thank all u guys! . im so happy!  
  
Now one more thing! CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! ( u know u wanna) 


End file.
